


Chasing After Love

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her affections had shifted, and she didn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing After Love

Marinette didn’t quite know when she got over her crush on Adrien. It might have been when she finally started accepting Chat’s advances, or maybe it was just something bound to happen over time, but eventually it did. 

She didn’t stop noticing every small detail about him. The way he moved, the way he talked, the way he was. She just found her crush on him fall away. As each day went by, she found herself able to talk to him more and more each day, until their conversation became more like the friendly banter she would share with Chat Noir. 

When Alya questions her about what happened, she merely shrugs in reply, truthfully replying that she doesn’t know what happened.    
  
Chloé never saw Marinette as a threat to her relationship with Adrien.  The girl may be a nuisance to her, but she had never threatened her relationship with her childhood friend. Until she stopped being so shy around him. 

Chloé could see the pure adoration in her Adrien’s eyes whenever they were talking, and she didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Learning to ignore Chloé’s glare was easy. Ignoring her obvious attempts to humiliate or ruin her relationship with her friends was not as easy. Forgiving Chloé was usually easy for her. But with the amount of things that Chloé had gotten her into, it was a lot harder. 

It seemed like Chloé was purposely trying to harm her, and Marinette was not okay with that. 

When she tried bringing it up to her group, she got some looks of pity, but nothing to help her. She left it as a lost case. Chloé was bound to get what she wanted sooner or later, and although Marinette couldn’t work out what it was, she was sure that it was to do with her now close relationship with Adrien.

The day Chloé called her out in class was the day it got too much for Marinette. 

A loud comment from her after the teacher had asked if the class had understood what she had explained caused Marinette to stand up, positively simmering with rage. She ignores a request to sit down from the teacher, sliding out from behind her desk and storming over to Chloé, slamming her hands down on said girl’s desk. She finds herself yelling, screaming at Chloé, listing everything that Chloé had done to her, demanding to know exactly why Chloé was being so rude and inconsiderate. 

The class is stunned into silence. The teacher doesn’t say a word, obviously waiting for an explanation from Chloé. 

It takes one shove for Marinette to fall to the floor. 

It takes the same shove for Adrien to get up as well, looking to have gotten over the shock of Marinette’s outburst and the extensive list of all the things that Chloé had done to one of his best friends. He’s at Marinette’s side immediately, helping her up and turning to glare at Chloé at her complaint about him paying more attention to Marinette than to herself.

The steely look that falls over Adrien’s face causes her to fall silent, shrinking back into her seat. 

How he finds the will to be kind, Marinette didn’t know. She watched in silence as he calmly explained to Chloé that there is nothing between him and Marinette, backed up by the nod she gives. 

Chloé seems stunned when the two go back to their seats, not talking for the rest of the lesson. 

Marinette finds her thoughts drifting for the rest of the day, the messy blonde hair and bright green cat eyes that belong to Chat Noir filling her mind. 

She knew that it was a bad idea to become so infatuated with the cat that she fought besides, but she couldn’t stop herself from doing so.

She couldn’t stop her affections from moving from one boy to another, as that boys affections seemed to be drifting away as well. 

She had fallen for the right person, she was sure. Both males that seemed to be on her mind were the right people to love. The right person. But his affections lay with her other personality, and it seemed that the two had missed each other’s love by only a little. 

They’d missed each other, fallen in love with the a different side of the same person at the same time, but never together. 

The two would chase each other around, falling in and out of love until they finally realized.

**They’d been loving the same person all along. **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just wrote and this bs came out.   
> It's not got paragraphing because I really cba to properly do this.
> 
> Feel free to comment on any mistakes I have in my works, I really don't mind.


End file.
